


Stargazing With Bruce Banner

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Headcanons about stargazing w/ bruceRequested by anon on tumblr: What about head cannons about Bruce stargazing with a gender neutral reader?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Stargazing With Bruce Banner

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the third time I've written about stargazing and I love it lol

Bruce has always loved the stars and space in general

You’re 90% sure that you could ask him anything about the universe and he’d be able to answer it

So, when you started dating, Bruce wanted to share his love of space with you

You found it adorable. The way his eyes lit up whenever he began talking about the constellations or the way stars form and how they die

So, you made it a monthly tradition to drive out where there was little to no light pollution so you could gaze at the stars (so long as the weather would allow it)

You loved listening to Bruce as he pointed out the different constellations to you

He holds you close to his chest, telling you the stories behind the stars

It’s quite magical if that’s what you call it. Bruce’s voice, the beat of his heart underneath your ear, and the way the stars shine down on the two of you

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
